La mejor oferta
by Aspros
Summary: Esta es la mejor oferta que puedo darte, mujer. Ni puestos bajos ni lugares altos. No necesito testigos ni contratos estipulados. Ni firmas ni promesas de esfuerzo. Te quiero aquí, a mi lado; solo di sí.
1. Oferta primera: Primeras impresiones

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia en este fandom pero ya desde hace tiempo había querido escribir algo sobre esta pareja que me encanta tanto, simplemente no había podido hacerlo por distintas razones. Entonces, gracias a un reto pude dar el gran paso y aquí estoy.**

**Debo admitir que no tarde en escribir este bebe, supongo que con la inspiración llena y las ideas planeadas desde hace ya bastante tiempo todo iría viento en popa.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Como corresponde:**

_******_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._******_(__Curioso nombre, ¿no creen?)__

_******Disclaimer:** ****Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** _"Esta es la mejor oferta que puedo darte, mujer. Ni puestos bajos ni lugares altos. No necesito testigos ni contratos estipulados. Ni firmas ni promesas de esfuerzo. Te quiero aquí, a mi lado; solo di sí."_

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor oferta<strong>

**By **

**Aspros **

_Mírame y dime tus secretos._

_Demuéstrame que eres más de lo que veo._

_Y háblame de las verdades y mentiras detrás de tu mirada._

* * *

><p><strong>Oferta primera: Primeras impresiones<strong>

Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde la hora acordada y de su hermano no se veía señal alguna. Maldito fuera Inuyasha y su recién descubierta actitud adolescente. Miró su reloj por tercera vez, desesperado ante la impuntualidad y clara falta de responsabilidad por parte del albino que llamaba medio hermano.

—Tranquilo Sesshomaru. —dijo la mujer que ostentaba con una aparente paciencia que él no poseía. —Dar vueltas no hará que tu hermano llegue más rápido.

"No es mi hermano" le habría gustado contestar, pero una mirada de cuidado de su padre le abstuvo de cometer tal irrespetuosa respuesta.

—¿Por qué no comienzas tu Sesshomaru? —preguntó su padre, con la perene calma en su voz taciturna.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ellos y con el paso aristocrático que le caracterizaba tomó asiento justo a la izquierda de su padre. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a uno de los mayordomos llenar su copa con el vino que tanto a él le gustaba. Miró uno a uno los rostros de los viejos conocidos de la familia; su padre y su madrastra, más allá los viejos zorros que solo querían conservar su lugar en el clan y posterior los demás perros falderos que mendigaban las riquezas de Inutaisho y las amabilidades Izayoi.

No era que le desagradaran tales yokais; pero en un mundo donde los demonios maquinaban cual titiriteros a la humanidad, verlos comportarse como humanos le hacía sentirse enfermo. Un yokai podía vivir sin lujos, valerse por sí mismos, pero jamás abandonar su honor y su orgullo. Ellos, en cambio, besaban las pisadas de aquel que les diera un poco de estatus, arrodillados cual bestias sin la mínima muestra de dignidad o auto respeto.

—Tomaré el puesto de presidente en Kioto y dejare al mando de la rama de Osaka a Miroku.

Simple y conciso. Directo, tal como a él le gustaba. Más de un gesto de sorpresa invadió los rostros de los ejecutivos que ahí se reunían. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para poner sus manos en algunas de las ramas principales de Japón, incluso con algunas de las sedes cercanas a la capital, pero en cambio, Sesshomaru les había abofeteado no solo negándoles un puesto de importancia, sino colocando a un humano al mando de la tercera sucursal más valiosa de Japón.

—Señor Sesshomaru, recapacítelo —habló un regordete yokai con cara de mono. —Dejar al mando de la sucursal de Osaka a un humano es… es…

—Es algo irresponsable mi señor —finalizó otro, uno con apariencia humana pero que poseía unos ojos de color violeta que mostraban su naturaleza demoniaca.

Valiente o estúpido, la verdad a Sesshomaru eso no le importaba demasiado. Como futuro jerarca de la familia era su deber escuchar las opiniones de sus vasallos, sin embargo como futuro líder, también tenía el derecho de mandar sus opiniones e ideas al más recóndito hueco del infierno.

—Fuertes palabras para alguien que no es capaz de sacar a flote la sucursal de Okayama.

El yokai frunció el ceño, furioso ante lo dicho. No era el hecho de que fracasara en sus estrategias de marketing, sino el hecho de que se lo restregara en la cara. Una gran compañía no triunfaría en una ciudad pequeña, eso era un hecho y aun así se atrevía a juzgarlo. Observó a Sesshomaru con gran odio impreso en los ojos y este le regresó la mirada, orgulloso como siempre.

Incapaz de aguantar el peso de los ojos ambarinos, buscó la ayuda de los demás. Nadie le secundó en la idea a pesar de que segundos antes se habían mostrado reacios a la idea de aceptar que un humano ostentara un cargo de poder.

—¿Qué pasara con el señor Inuyasha? —jugó su última carta. Inuyasha, como heredero y presidente de la sucursal de Tokio también debía dar su opinión ante tales decisiones. —No puede tomar una decisión de tal magnitud sin el presidente de la sucursal de Tokio.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante la técnica desesperada e inútil de su subordinado. Era en estos momentos cuando extrañaba las antiguas leyes yokai donde le permitían matar a cualquier demonio que el considerase indigno de su clan.

—Estás hablando con el presidente de la compañía en persona; creo que tengo la posición y jerarquía suficiente para decidir qué hacer.

—Espera Sesshomaru —habló su padre. —Yo también estoy intrigado; ¿cuál es la razón por la cual dejaras a Miroku a cargo de Osaka?

Sesshomaru lo miro sin emoción alguna, no queriendo demostrar la sorpresa que sentía ante la pregunta de su progenitor. ¿Es que acaso no conocía la lengua de Miroku?

—No me mires así Sesshomaru, conozco perfectamente las capacidades de Miroku. Pero yo me pregunto, ¿por qué ahora?

Ya hace tiempo que tenía esa idea. Miroku había mostrado gran capacidad de liderazgo y compañerismo con los trabajadores. Su lealtad a la familia Taisho era indudable y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, confiaba plenamente en él. Sin embargo, su fama de mujeriego y juerguista no eran del todo ideales para ser el portavoz de la compañía en una polis como Osaka y por eso había mantenido la idea en su mente, midiendo cada uno de los pros y contras de tal decisión.

Pero llegado a este punto, debía arriesgarse y probarlo para ver si estaba a la altura de sus expectativas. Eso y que no quería que los perros falderos de la familia lideraran importantes cargos para adueñarse de las riquezas, como tantos otros tontos habían intentado.

—Es simple. —contestó. —Sé que pronto te retiraras de la sede de Kioto para lanzarte al mercado chino. Es un hecho que yo tomare el mando en Kioto y Tokio seguirá en manos de Inuyasha; lo cual dejara a Osaka sin un buen líder.

Durante su respuesta, Sesshomaru no dejó de observar a los yokais que lo habían cuestionado. Él era más inteligente y astuto, sabía sus tretas y sus trucos, y para cuando ellos lanzaran otra contestación, él ya tendría mil más para hacerlos caer.

—¿Piensas dejarle toda la sucursal de Tokio a Inuyasha?

Esta vez, quien habló no fue su padre. Izayoi le miraba preocupada y tenía razón en hacerlo. Inuyasha, con 25 años apenas había terminado su carrera y ahora lideraba junto a Sesshomaru la cede de Tokio. Pero ahora, el hermano mayor tomaría el mando de Kioto e Inuyasha tendría que liderar solo una de las más importantes sucursales de la compañía.

—Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía demasiado mujer —respondió Inutaisho tomando su mano con suavidad. —Nuestro hijo heredó la inteligencia para los negocios; ¿no es así Sesshomaru?

El aludido asintió sin mucho interés. No quería decepcionar a su padre diciéndole la verdad sobre la "inteligencia heredada de Inuyasha".

—Por tal motivo —continuó el ojidorado. —Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que alguien con potencial sea puesto a prueba.

—¿Y crees que Miroku debe ser ese alguien? —preguntó su padre.

Ambos, progenitor y vástago se miraron a los ojos. Uno con la firme intención de indagar y descubrir los planes y el otro con la estoica intención de demostrar que su puesto no lo tenía únicamente por su apellido.

—Sí.

Inutaisho suspiro, una parte contento por poder apreciar la inteligencia y valor de su hijo mayor, y otra parte asustado por el increíble parecido que Sesshomaru tenía con él en momentos como estos.

—Bien, si estas tan seguro, lo tendremos a prueba unas semanas…

—Señor Inutaisho, ¿de verdad piensa darle el puesto a un humano? —interrumpió uno de los viejos yokais.

Inutaisho le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, odiaba ser interrumpido cuando hablaba y que lo interrumpieran para cuestionar sus decisiones, le enervaba enserio.

—Creo que Sesshomaru ha dejado claros los puntos. Y si no hay más que agregar, creo que deben retirarse señores. Y Sesshomaru— se volvió hacia su hijo. —Te encargo le comuniques a Inuyasha; supongo que tuvo un motivo de peso para no asistir a la reunión.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, preguntándose si su padre se engañaba a sí mismo o si ya sufría Alzheimer. Izayoi sonrió delicadamente al ver el rostro fastidiado de su hijastro y posterior a hacerle una señal a su marido se acercó a Sesshomaru.

—Debes tenerle paciencia —dijo ella invitándole a sentarse y sirviendo una copa de vino, tomándose su tiempo para que la sala quedara vacía.

—No es una virtud que me pertenezca.

Izayoi lo miró fijamente. Conocía a Sesshomaru como la palma de su mano y a veces se lamentaba lo poco que podía hacer por el a pesar de todo. Para ella, no era el hijastro fruto de un matrimonio sin amor y falto de calidez, no. Para ella, Sesshomaru era su hijo mayor; aquel que había crecido en una familia donde la falta de cariño era el pan de cada día y donde creció para convertirse en el frio empresario que era ahora.

—Lo fuiste con Rin.

Al escuchar el nombre, Sesshomaru no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Cansado de hablar del tema con su madrastra. Con cuidado, levantó la manga de su saco y observó con cariño oculto la pequeña pulsera que adornaba su muñeca; una enredadera de hilos de colores brillantes, unos sobre otros, enredados en nudos imposibles de deshacer y que habían causado, en más de una ocasión, preguntas hacia el origen de dicho adorno.

—Rin merecía todo de mí —susurró él. —Más de lo que pude darle.

—Sesshomaru —llamó.

—No, Izayoi. —respondió el antes de que su madrastra continuara. —Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Inuyasha y prepararlo para que tome el puesto de presidente. Y creo que tú sabes dónde está.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante el nada sutil cambio de tema. Sabía que para su hijo, hablar de Rin aun escocia en la herida que no había cerrado y que probablemente no cerraría. Pero tal vez, en las manos adecuadas, esa herida podría cicatrizar y mitigar el dolor.

—¿Nunca me llamaras mamá verdad? —evadió sonriendo. —Debe estar con Higurashi, sabes lo unidos que son —continuó, cediendo ante la seria mirada de su hijo.

Sesshomaru asintió un tanto molesto. No tenía idea de quién demonios era Higurashi, solo que era un amigo de Inuyasha y era quien había realizado todas las ideas de marketing para la compañía. No le interesaba demasiado, Inuyasha era quien se encargaba de pagar y contactar con él, pero desde hace tiempo Inuyasha se escaqueaba del trabajo, faltaba en sus responsabilidades y, estaba seguro, se debía a ese sujeto.

—Ese chico no me agrada —dijo finalmente Sesshomaru.

—¿Chico? —preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí, ese Higurashi. Desde hace tiempo Inuyasha se ha vuelto más idiota. Temo por su dirección sexual.

Izayoi lanzó una carcajada nada propia de una dama. Entre los espasmos causados por la risa limpió las pequeñas lagrimillas que escapaban de sus ojos y miró a Sesshomaru, aun con la palma de su mano cubriendo su boca.

—No le veo problemas, después de todo Higurashi es muy guapo.

Sesshomaru la observó de hito a hito. ¿Qué se supone significaba eso? ¿En verdad Inuyasha se había vuelto homosexual? No era que le importara, en absoluto. ¿Pero acaso su madrastra apoyaba una relación así y peor aún, estaba intentando tentarlo?

—¿Qué intentas decir, mujer? —preguntó, cansado de cavilar posibilidades sin pies ni cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? —respondió tendiéndole el teléfono celular.

Sesshomaru miró dudoso el aparato. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué se supone descubriría al llamar a su medio hermano?... ¿Es que de acaso Inuyasha si era gay?

—Tonterías —y le arrebato el teléfono para comenzar a marcar.

Izayoi sonrió. Lo conocía, incluso más que el mismo. Y Sesshomaru era curioso, aunque no lo aceptara y lo negara al final. Debajo de toda esa cubierta, Sesshomaru era un Taisho, y un Taisho nunca se quedaba con la duda.

**xXxXxXx**

—Ahome, ¡no entiendo nada! —gritó un exasperado Inuyasha.

Golpeó su frente contra el escritorio, cansado de ver tantas diapositivas en una presentación de la que poco o nada comprendía. Decir que estaba harto era poco. Desde hace casi cuatro horas se habían encerrado en esa oficina con la firme intención de idear la forma de convencer a la población japonesa de comprar los diamantes Taisho.

—Vamos, tú me pediste ayuda Inuyasha. No eres quien para rendirte así — Ahome lanzo un suspiro al escuchar el gemido bajo que salió de la boca del peliblanco.

Ciertamente desde que Inuyasha la contratara para crear la publicidad de la empresa su mundo se había vuelto más ajetreado. No era que no le gustara, para nada. Amaba dibujar, crear imágenes e idear escenas hermosas ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo en una multinacional?

Ella sonrió, tomando uno de los bosquejos del joven frente a ella. Para ser honesta, la idea era una bazofia. El fuerte de Inuyasha no era en ese lugar, en esa oficina. Él era un terco y arrogante chico que debía estar fuera y ser libre para conseguir su sueño. Lástima que el peso de su apellido lo obligara a tener responsabilidades que no merecía.

Por eso, cuando ella recibió una llamada de su viejo amigo de la universidad le sorprendió en demasía. Se había enterado que ella era publicista, y vaya que le ofreció un jugoso contrato solo por darle ideas, ideas que el tomaría como suyas (con su permiso, claro está) y así su hermano mayor y su padre podrían darle el respeto que creía merecer. Lo ayudó, nunca se negaría a apoyar a un amigo en necesidad. Había aportado sus más grandes ideas y diseños, los cuales fueron tomados por Inuyasha y en un lapsus de tres años, la sucursal de Tokio había aumentado sus ventas en casi un 80%.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, la hecatombe cayó. Su padre lideraría el comercio en China y era seguro que Sesshomaru tomaría su puesto en Kioto, lo cual dejaría a Inuyasha al frente de la segunda sucursal más importante.

—¿Cómo se supone liderare todo esto? —preguntó abriendo sus brazos y señalando toda la oficina.

Ahome pensó en una respuesta y no la encontró. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar, se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no pintaba mucho en ese lugar. Era Sesshomaru quien concertaba las reuniones y cerraba los tratos. Era quien, desde la sombras, manejaba todo con la eficacia de un reloj suizo mientras que Inuyasha era la imagen que todos aceptaban como pilar. Una sonrisa atractiva y una personalidad vivaz; eso era Inuyasha y en verdad, por su gran amistad, no quería decirle eso.

—¿Has pensado en decirles la verdad?

Inuyasha detuvo su perorata en el acto. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba cansado de mentirle a su familia, de aparentar algo que no era y sobre todo, de utilizar el trabajo de otros como suyo para sobresalir. Odiaba eso y estaba cansado en verdad, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su padre. Ya muchas veces lo había decepcionado para volver a hacerlo.

—Sabes que esa no es una opción.

Ahome suspiró rendida. No quería alargar más esa mentiría, sabía que tarde o temprano el teatro caería y todo saldría a la luz, y mientras más tiempo pasara más doloroso seria el final. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Debía de haber una forma.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Inuyasha con mano perezosa pulsó un botón y la melosa voz de la secretaria se dejó escuchar.

"_Señor Inuyasha, su hermano está en la línea"_

—Oh, mierda —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

"_Inuyasha"_ llamó una voz masculina a través del altoparlante.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué pasa?

Inuyasha estaba nervioso y Ahome lo sabía por la expresión de sus ojos. ¿Tan terrorífico era su hermano mayor? Lo había visto en algunas portadas de revistas, era alto y con un muy buen físico al parecer y ni hablar de lo atractivo que se veía, pero fuera de eso, parecía únicamente otro empresario estirado de los que abundaban en el negocio. Su voz era grave y profunda, tranquila. Con un asentimiento de su cabeza y una pequeña cachetada aceptó que era seductora.

"_No asististe a la reunión. ¿Por qué?"_

—¿Era hoy? —Inuyasha se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano, maldiciendo su estupidez. Parecía que cada día se esforzaba por arruinar su propia mentira.

"_Idiota"_ dijo el altavoz. _"No importa, voy para allá. Tengo noticias de padre"_

Y la llamada se cortó. Todo quedó en silencio dentro de la oficina. Y así como esté dominó, así se fue cuando Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y empujó a Ahome a la salida.

—Perdóname, en serio lo siento Ahome —dijo con una insulsa mirada de cachorrito que Ahome no se tragó. —Sesshomaru no puede verte, si se entera que tú eres quien me ha dado todas las ideas, soy hombre muerto.

Ahome bufó ante lo malagradecido que podía llegar a ser su amigo. _"Tienes suerte de que te quiera mucho, tonto"_ pensó tras salir y cerrar la puerta.

"_Ahora, ¿dónde está la salida?"_ pensó mientras caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos. No conocía realmente la dirección a tomar, el edificio Taisho de Tokio era inmenso y ella no trabaja en alguna oficina, sino desde su casa, desde donde mandaba todas sus ideas y bocetos a Inuyasha.

La puerta de una oficina se abrió a su lado y por ella salió una de las múltiples trabajadoras de la compañía. Le frunció el ceño y sin decir palabra continúo su camino a uno de los cubículos ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Volteó a todos lados y pudo observar que la mujer en cuestión no era la única que le lanzaba miradas mortales con tremenda puntería.

"¿Estoy mal vestida? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

—¿Ahome? —preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Volvió la vista y sonrió al encontrar por fin un rostro conocido que no le deseaba una muerte dolorosa con los ojos.

—Miroku, tanto tiempo —respondió feliz.

El aludido avanzó los pasos que la separaban y tomó su mano para casi arrastrarla con él al elevador que se encontraba a un par de metros.

—Sabía que Inuyasha te había contratado, pero no que estabas aquí Ahome —dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos se adentraron al cubículo de metal.

—Inuyasha me pidió que viniera —contestó mientras pulsaba el botón que los dirigiría a la planta baja. —Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda.

—Ya te contó que quedara solo al mando de este edificio, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que es demasiado para él. Ni siquiera le gusta este lugar.

Ahome abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca ante lo que dijo. Se suponía que era un secreto y ella lo estaba recitando como si comercial se tratase.

—No te preocupes Ahome, ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo —dijo el, divertido ante la vergüenza de la chica. —Por cierto, eres pésima guardando secretos.

Ahome bajo la cabeza resignada. Ni reír quería con tantos problemas que tenía en la cabeza. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no tenía ni la más remota de cómo hacerlo. Y si Miroku ya conocía dicho secreto, quiere decir que también ya había intentado ayudarlo, sin resultados.

—¿Qué crees que suceda? —susurró ella.

Miroku suspiró a la nada para después responder. —Sesshomaru se ira e Inuyasha será inundado de trabajo. Intentará dar todo de sí, pero las cosas lo superaran, incluso con tu ayuda y la mía, todo se vendrá abajo y descubrirán que Inuyasha no es tan bueno en los negocios como creen que es.

—Eso mismo temía.

El silencio invadió la escena y ambos se sumieron un mutismo compartido. Mientras la música del elevador taladraba sus oídos Ahome no podía evitar pensar que estaba pasando algo por alto, como si la llave de todos los problemas se encontrara tan cerca para tocarla pero tan lejos para no verla.

—Tranquila, no te quiebres la cabeza —dijo Miroku conciliador. —Estaremos con el apoyándolo y todo se solucionara.

Ahome caviló lo dicho y sonrió con unas pocas fuerzas renovadas. Miroku tenía razón, se suponía que la optimista del grupo era ella. Todo se solucionaría, si estaba con sus amigos, el resultado no podría ser tan malo, después de todo, su madre siempre le decía: "Todo tiene solución, detente y piensa un poco. Las mejores respuestas siempre están más cerca de lo que crees".

Y como si de un hechizo se tratase, la música dejo de sonar y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Ahome observó con lentitud y con su boca comenzando a abrirse como un hombre muy parecido a Inuyasha pero mil veces más atractivo, daba un paso en su dirección.

Su cabello platinado, sus ojos dorados, la forma de su mandíbula o el tamaño de su pecho; no sabía que era, pero no podía quitar la mirada de ese endemoniado hombre. Sin mirarla siquiera, pasó de ella y saludó a Miroku con un apretón de manos; ¿Sesshomaru Taisho siempre había sido así de atractivo? No lo parecía en la revistas, con esa sonrisa despreocupada y coqueta, así como la corbata un poco desacomodada, ¡incluso no traía puestos los perenes lentes!

Tan ensimismada se encontraba por la imagen de Sesshomaru en persona que no pudo notar como este la miraba con duda. En un segundo su mente hizo clic y un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente al hermano mayor de Inuyasha como si fuera un pez muerto.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Ahh… esto, lo siento —dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. _"¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso!"_ —Mi nombre es Ahome, trabajo con Inuyasha.

Miroku golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano. Ahome estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a quien le mencionó esa crucial información.

—¿Es así? —preguntó. —No recuerdo haberte contratado.

Ahome volvió a abrir la boca ante tal respuesta y por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. A pesar de que fuera Inuyasha quien concertara todas las reuniones y trabajos con ella, Sesshomaru era tan dueño de la compañía como Inuyasha y más aún. Si alguien nuevo entraba, era evaluado no solo por uno de los Taisho, sino por ambos.

"_Eso te pasa por tonta"_ pensó Ahome.

—Tu apellido.

—¿Qué?

Sesshomaru suspiró, su paciencia era poca y en días malos como esos se disminuía considerablemente. Primero la reunión con su padre y los buitres de la empresa, luego su madre recordándole a Rin y ahora se enteraba que Inuyasha estaba contratando mujeres entre 20 y 25 años para vaya a saber dios que cosa.

—Pregunte tu apellido —dijo lentamente, intentando ocultar con poco éxito la frustración que le invadía.

—Eh, sí. Higurashi. Ahome Higurashi.

Sesshomaru se tomó un par de segundos para hilar todas las posibilidades. ¿Así que era esta chica quien le había salvado el culo a Inuyasha? Al menos eso evitaba la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera homosexual, eso era un alivio.

—A mi despacho, ambos —ordenó y pulso el botón del elevador que los llevaría a la oficina más alta del emporio.

—¡No, espere! —dijo Ahome intentando salir a través de la puerta.

Un cuerpo demasiado sólido para su cordura se colocó en frente tapándole la salida. Sin poder evitarlo, ella subió sus manos a la altura del rostro para no estrellarse de frente con la enorme masa que representaba Sesshomaru en esos momentos.

—Dije ambos.

Fue lo único que dijo y Ahome no supo cómo ni por qué, pero su voz se coló a través de su canal auditivo y golpeó su cerebro con fuerza descomunal, haciéndola olvidar que podía hablar.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo a la cara. Despacio y con pasos calculados se fue alejando de él hasta colocarse al lado de Miroku, a una distancia prudencialmente fuera del alcance de su voz y su imponente persona.

Sesshomaru sonrió orgulloso; se sabía atractivo para el sexo femenino y no muy pocos, o no los suficientemente pocos hombres. Y poder demostrar su superioridad sin el más mínimo esfuerzo era un deleite.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que tienes que llevarnos ahora? ¿Y a los dos? —preguntó Miroku con cara de quien presagiaba más trabajo en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Tras esas palabras el silencio volvió a invadir el reducido espacio que los tres compartían. Sesshomaru decidió entretenerse con una de sus grandes habilidades. La observación. Miroku vestía de la misma manera que siempre, sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones de su camisa desabrochados, una pequeña marca en su cuello que seguramente fue hecha por alguna de las mujeres de la compañía, ¿quién era esta vez? ¿Megumi de contabilidad? ¿Hana de publicidad? Suspiró, no había nada nuevo que descubrir, aunque se hizo una nota mental para hablar seriamente con Miroku acerca del final de su vida de soltero. Si, seguramente con las amenazas adecuadas y un buen empujón, lo obligaba a sentar cabeza.

Después fue el turno de la chica. Ropas informales, al parecer no trabajaba más que por contratos. Cabello negro no muy arreglado y unos ojos azules vivaces y llenos de energía que, entre ratos, se encontraban con sus ojos para volverse a ocultar tras el flequillo de su cabello. Era linda, no exuberantemente hermosa, pero tenía su encanto. El pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas le recordaba a Rin.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista obligándose a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Izayoi había traído el recuerdo y ahora este se negaba a abandonar su memoria. Maldita fuera su suerte, y apenas comenzaba el día.

Ahome lo miró negar con la cabeza, ¿qué había pasado por su mente en ese momento? Probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero ese no era el momento indicado para pensar en eso. Estaba metida en un gran lio, Sesshomaru la había descubierto y ahora seguramente la interrogaría en su oscura oficina llena de materiales de tortura que utilizaba con aquellos espías que querían robar los secretos de su compañía.

Rio un poco ante la ocurrencia y se abstuvo de crear nuevas teorías conspiratorias. Tenía que pensar en una forma para que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha no se enterara de toda la verdad y por como lo veía, sería difícil. Sesshomaru no parecía de los hombres que caían en las tretas u olvidaban cosas importantes. Tenía que planear algo fuerte, sorpresivo y que fuera capaz de distraer al ojidorado para no indagar y descubrir todo el teatro que se venía planteando desde hace ya varios años.

Pero la pregunta principal era ¿Qué?

¿Qué sería lo suficientemente impactante y atractivo para que Sesshomaru cayera ante ella?

"_Todo tiene solución, detente y piensa un poco. Las mejores respuestas siempre están más cerca de lo que crees"_

Eso era. Si existía algo que atraía a los hombres como Sesshomaru, eso era el poder. Más poder del que poseían. Podría funcionar, podría salvar a Inuyasha de una vida encerrado en este frio lugar de negocios. Pero para eso necesitaba revelar la verdad. Desvelar la mentira y rezarle a dios para que Sesshomaru no la botara a ella y a Inuyasha a la calle de una patada.

—Señor Sesshomaru —llamó ella.

Ambos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia la chica. El de ojos negros con curiosidad y algo de miedo, y el aludido con atención. Por un segundo titubeo ante el peso de la mirada de oro líquido sobre su cabeza, pero resistió. Debía hacerlo para poder salvar a su mejor amigo.

—Quiero ofrecerle un trato.

La seguridad en la voz de la mujer le hizo dudar por un momento entre echarse a reír por la inusitada broma o aplaudirle la gran actuación que estaba llevando a cabo. ¿Quién era esa chica que se creía capaz de ofrecerle algo a alguien como él? Pero el silencio y la falta de risas hicieron mella en sus ideas, mostrándole que la chica no parecía decir ninguna broma ni estaba loca. ¿Qué demonios?

Se había equivocado en su observación. La chica no solo era linda…

—Habla.

También era interesante.

_**Oferta primera. Fin.**_

_**Si, es la introduccion o prologo. Prometo poner mas romance y una situación pasional, claro. Como dije, este es la primera (de muchas, espero) historias que tengo planeadas para esta gran serie y pareja. **_

_**¿Que les parecio? Cuidencte mucho, ¿vale? Nos estaremos leyendo.**_

_**Atte. Aspros**_


	2. Oferta segunda: Mentiras al descubierto

**¡Hola! Si, me tarde un poquito pero he estado algo ocupado con el trabajo. Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que este es un fanfic de 3 capítulos, cuando comencé a escribir el segundo, me di cuenta que esta idea debía ser explotada, es decir, tener mas capítulos, darle mas historia, pero como a fin de cuentas fue ideada para un reto, entonces me veo obligado a terminarla en el próximo capitulo (lo haré lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo) Y también seguiré escribiendo, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez algún día me anime a escribir algo mas largo.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar espero disfruten este capitulo melodramático con toque novelezco aajajajaja. **

_******_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._******_  
><em>_

_******Disclaimer:** ****Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** _"Esta es la mejor oferta que puedo darte, mujer. Ni puestos bajos ni lugares altos. No necesito testigos ni contratos estipulados. Ni firmas ni promesas de esfuerzo. Te quiero aquí, a mi lado; solo di sí."_

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor oferta<strong>

**By**

**Aspros**

_Las mentiras a nuestro alrededor en nada se comparan a las verdades que oculta nuestro corazón.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oferta segunda: Mentiras al descubierto<strong>

—Verá —comenzó Ahome. —Desde que comencé a trabajar en esta empresa, pude notar que los productos que se vendían eran de excelente calidad.

—Ve al grano, mujer —interrumpió el Daiyoukai.

No la iba a dejar hablar tan campante como ella planeaba. La niña no era nada tonta, eso lo podía notar en su estrategia, la cual era muy usada en el ámbito de los negocios y sobre todo, por los abogados. La treta consistía en soltar la oferta sin que el contraparte pudiera esperarlo; cimbrar sus ideas y objetivos y plantar la duda para así abrir un fisura en la defensa.

Claro que eso no sucedería con Sesshomaru.

Había trabajado más de 50 años construyendo su nombre en la compañía y nadie jamás le había arrebatado las palabras, y no vendría ahora una niña a intentar amedrentarlo con solo dios sabe que oferta.

Ahome frunció el ceño ante tal muestra de malos modales. En un principio se había sentido completamente minimizada por ese hombre de ojos color oro, es más, había sentido las piernas como dos fideos y su cerebro había amenazado con fundirse ante tal magnifico espécimen del género masculino. Pero ahora que podía notar la poca amabilidad de Sesshomaru, no podía sino sentirse avergonzada por el despliegue hormonal que se había llevado a cabo dentro de su cuerpo; ¡si hasta parecía quinceañera!

La puerta del elevador se abrió invitándolos a cruzar hacia el pasillo del último piso de la construcción. Sin esperar a nadie, Sesshomaru salió dejando a Ahome con la palabra en la boca. Como lo había pensado, la chica no era nada tonta, así que planeaba encararla como local, en la magistral oficina de marfil donde salió victorioso de numerosos negocios y donde fue juez y verdugo de muchos otros.

—¡Espera! — había gritado la azabache más él no le puso la mínima atención.

Ahome bufó molesta ante la retirada del youkai. Sin notarlo, Miroku a su lado veía todo con relativa calma y ojo calculador. Durante todo momento había mantenido un ojo echado sobre la pareja; a sabiendas de la temida fama de conquistador de Sesshomaru y sobre la nada previsible y explosiva personalidad de Higurashi. Esperó cualquier cosa desde que Ahome se había atragantado con sus palabras; que Sesshomaru intentara intimidarla con su personalidad hasta una un grito y probablemente una cachetada por parte de la fémina. Pero, como siempre, Ahome lo sorprendió de la mejor manera, ¡y que manera!

Dios debía querer mucho a Ahome, Sesshomaru no se burló ni minimizó a la chica, no la insultó y ni la hizo llorar; no solo había hecho que aceptase escuchar la misteriosa oferta sino que, por alguna y milagrosa razón, había logrado capturar el interés de Sesshomaru.

¡Si hasta hace dos semanas hizo llorar a una secretaria en este mismo elevador!

Ahome salió del elevador con pesados que resonaban a través de los adoquines. Desde el momento que salió al pasillo abrió los ojos sorprendida por el impoluto blanco que invadía su campo visual; desde los adoquines blancos con adornos de mármol y marfil, hasta los mosaicos que formaban estructuras geométricas imposibles de medir. Nunca había subido tanto en ese edificio y por un momento, un ínfimo minuto, se sintió perdida. No había nada más, ni una mota de polvo o una minúscula telaraña en el techo; el orden y la cuasi perfección de aquel lugar la mareaba.

No era que ella fuera una completa desordenada o algo por el estilo, simplemente amaba su propio orden de las cosas y ver tanta perfección la aturdía un poco.

—¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras mirando a la nada como pescado muerto? —dijo Sesshomaru al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella gruño y él ni siquiera esperó una respuesta; se adentró en su oficina y dejó la puerta abierta para que Miroku y la chica entraran. Lo había visto y comprobado una vez más, era extremadamente difícil ganarle una al gran Sesshomaru, pero era prácticamente imposible hacerlo dentro de sus dominios, y solo había bastado una mirada al rostro de la azabache para corroborarlo.

Viendo a través del gran cristal de su oficina logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No necesitó más que el sonido de sus pisadas para saber que se encontraba enfadada. Típico, no le sorprendía en absoluto. Volteó la mirada y la observó allí, de pie en medio de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Hace cuánto tiempo una mujer había pisado su oficina?"_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella. —Te escucho.

Ahome inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de acomodar sus ideas. Le había alterado los nervios el escuchar como Sesshomaru se refirió hacia ella. Estaba enojada no, enfadada. Prácticamente la insultó diciéndole pescado muerto y se había burlado ¡claro que sí! Perfectamente pudo ver la sonrisa ladina en ese perfecto rostro. En los últimos cinco minutos pasó de mirar embobada a un atractivo hombre a odiarlo como no tenía idea.

—Sera mejor que tomemos asiento, Ahome —dijo Miroku a su lado.

La tomó de la mano y con la altanería típica de él, la condujo hacia los asientos de piel que se encontraban frente al escritorio del presidente Taisho. Se sentó frente al escritorio y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, en una silla ligeramente más baja que la del youkai, en una posición que de manera inconsciente la hacía sentirse más pequeña. Y no solo era el lugar, no, también la mirada del hombre frente a ella, había algo más, un brillo que no sabía cómo identificar o definir.

—Inuyasha no ha sido quien sacara esta compañía a flote, al menos no solo. —dijo ella de manera abrupta ganándose no solo la atención de Sesshomaru, sino la mirada de sorpresa por parte de Miroku. —Hemos sido nosotros quienes los han logrado.

Por un instante Ahome se preguntó si iniciar así la conversación había sido una soberana estupidez. Pero, dados a este momento, ya no había punto retorno.

—Soy consciente que mi medio hermano sería incapaz de trabajar con eficiencia el solo. —rebatió el platinado. —Por esa razón Miroku estuvo con él desde el principio; ambos son perfectamente capaces de mantener una aceptable productividad. Tu ayuda, en cambio, aunque innecesaria, estuvo bien encaminada.

Un tic nervioso invadió el parpado derecho de Ahome. Había subestimado con creces la capacidad de Sesshomaru para sacarla de sus casillas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciar el trabajo de los últimos ocho meses?! ¡Y Miroku no decía absolutamente nada!

"_Concéntrate Ahome, no dejes que te desconcentre"_

—Inuyasha no desea seguir trabajando aquí y tú, como jefe de esta compañía debes saberlo bien.

Miroku miraba de un lado a otro. Esperó cualquier cosa de la joven a su lado, pero nunca que revelara la verdad que tan fervientemente había ocultado durante los últimos 8 meses.

—Soy tanto o más consciente de ello que tú.

—¿Qué? —Ahome ahora dudaba de la gran capacidad para los negocios por parte de Sesshomaru. —¿Por qué lo obligan a trabajar entonces?

Sesshomaru suspiró resignado. Había perdido todo interés en la mujer que frente a él se encontraba. Ella, sus ideas e inteligencia, su oferta había perdido peso ahora que se estaba metiendo en terreno escabroso.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, si no hay más tiempo que perder, te puedes retirar.

Vio su ademan indicándole la salida y no supo que hacer o que pensar. ¿Qué había sucedido con el Seshomaru que la miraba con reto desde que entrara? ¿Quién era ese youkai que la miraba con aburrimiento y casi indiferencia? La verdad, ahora ni siquiera podía ver el enorme orgullo que segundos antes se alzaba en su mirada.

Y eso la confundía, él la confundía.

—Espera, aun no te eh dicho mi oferta.

Él la miró fijamente, con unos ojos tan diferentes a los que había visto por primera vez, con esa carencia de brillo y emoción. Como si fuera una pared, un escudo que no quería dejar a nadie pasar.

—Eh perdido todo interés en tus palabras; retírate.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Puedo y lo haré, ahora lárgate.

Sin que pudiera contestar más, Miroku la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Ya no queriendo oponerse a la fuerza que la dirigía a la salida, se dejó guiar. Ahora entendía menos, ¿por qué la idea que debía terminar con la libertad de Inuyasha y las sonrisas de todos, terminaba con un Sesshomaru diferente y un Miroku enfadado?

—¿Puedes dejar de jalarme? — exigió soltándose cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró. —¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto? ¡Un momento está interesado y al minuto esta fúrico!

—No te puedo decir la razón Ahome, porque ni yo mismo se toda la historia. —dijo Miroku entre susurros. —La relación entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no solo es mala por ser diferentes.

—No entiendo.

Así era, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero una cosa era segura. Para poder ayudar a Inuyasha debía volver a enfrentar a Sesshomaru, la oferta todavía seguía en pie ya que ni siquiera la había mencionado. Aun, aunque pequeña, había esperanzas de que su idea acabara con un Inuyasha libre y todos sonrientes.

**xXxXxXx**

Ya tres días habían pasado desde ese encuentro y la chica no había dejado pasar ningún momento sin intentar hablar con él. Había sido días difíciles desde entonces, sopesando las opciones para ocupar el puesto principal de la empresa y quien lo sucedería en la sede actual, cargar con los fallos de Inuyasha y compañía, y aguantar a los buitres de la empresa.

"_Y ahora esta mujer quiere que deje libre a Inuyasha, como si fuera mi tarea convencerlo"_

El sabor del wiski a veces le hacía pensar en otras cosas, olvidar por segundos los mal sabores del día para sumergirse en la calidez que bajaba por su garganta y se instauraba en el estómago y si, con suerte, contaba con la bendición de embriagarse hasta caer, le permitía escapar una vez más del presente y sumergirse en el pasado que se le había sido arrebatado.

Maldita fuera esa humana. Maldita fuera la terquedad y la efímera vida. Malditas fueran todas las características que lo habían enamorado.

—Rin.

La extrañaba, en verdad que lo hacía. Ya hace tiempo que dejó el abandonó el orgullo por estar a su lado y lo había logrado; había sido feliz. Había tenido todo, solo para aprender que en un instante, en un parpadeo se puede perder lo más importante, y no importaba todo lo que se tuviese, no importaban las riquezas o las personas, no importaba absolutamente nada cuando el vacío prevalecía sobre todo.

Porque llegaba el momento en que era imposible olvidar, con mujeres, alcohol o drogas.

Porque era la maldita condición de youkai de la que tanto se vanagloriaba la que lo tenía atado a este mundo. Porque sabía que viviría años, lustros, siglos con el maldito recuerdo.

Todo por la maldita humanidad que le demostró el porqué era bella.

—Rin.

Le tomó años entender; y le había tomado más años aun salir del agujero en el que se metió. Decidiendo olvidarse de todo, negar lo ocurrido, dejarlo en el pasado como solo una pesadilla.

Y lo había logrado, muy a pesar de ver al culpable a la cara todos los días, recordándoselo a cada momento y a cada hora.

El repiqueteo de alguien golpeando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La idea de no atender le hizo guardar silencio, esperando a que él o la indeseada se fuese por donde llegara y lo dejara tranquilo.

Por un momento el golpeteo paró, más pocos segundos después el sonido volvió a reinar sobre el silencio. Cansado y algo enfadado, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento, sin importarle la penumbra de que lo rodeaba o la furia en su mirada.

—Más vale que sea… —trató de decir antes de ver quien se encontraba tras la puerta.

Una cálida sonrisa respondió un tosco tono de voz. Era sorprendente verla ahí, en el pórtico de su puerta. Después de tantos años y ahora se decidía a mostrarse.

—Izayoi.

La mujer de ojos caobas no pudo evitar lamentarse al ver la imagen de su hijo mayor. El corredor oscuro a su espalda, solo iluminado por la poca luz de luna; los zapatos y el pantalón de la oficina a pesar de ya haber salido del trabajo hace horas, la camisa desfajada y varios botones desabrochados.

El minúsculo enrojecimiento de sus ojos; los únicos que podían mostrar la verdad de la perturbada alma de Sesshomaru.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Izayoi temió una negativa más pudo dejar salir un suspiro cuando vio a Sesshomaru moverse a un lado cediéndole el paso. Sin decir más se adentró en el departamento y no pudo evitar notar que estaba igual, sin ningún cambio después de tanto tiempo. Las paredes pintadas de un blanco impoluto, sin recuadros o pinturas, todo vacío.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, Izayoi?

Y las palabras fueron tan duras y crueles que le estrujaron el corazón. Giró su cuerpo hacia él y lo vio a los ojos. Sesshomaru ya no era tan joven, si poder, su fuerza y su apariencia seguían intactos sí, pero no sus ojos. Ha veces ella misma pensaba que vivir tantos años no era tan bueno, la cuasi inmortalidad de los demonios los hacia cargar con los dolores del corazón por tanto tiempo que este envenenaba todo el ser y en los ojos de Sesshomaru solo veía tristeza y dolor.

—No fuiste a la oficina hoy… me preocupe —dijo susurrando lo último.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. —contestó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y adentrándose a la estancia, dejándola atrás con las palabras en la boca.

Ella lo vio caminar hacia el bar de la estancia y ahí, sin dignarse a mirarla volvió a llenar una copa de licor, bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Sesshomaru beber. Diez años desde que, según Inutaisho, Sesshomaru se aisló de todo, centrándose en distracciones banales que le arrebataron el orgullo de antaño, volviéndolo presa y protector de su agujero de desolación.

Diez años desde la muerte de Rin.

—Tú nunca faltas a trabajar, Sesshomaru.

Se acercó a él, intentando establecer el contacto que sabía jamás existió entre ellos. A pocos centímetros de su hombro su mano fue sostenida con fuerza haciéndola dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Con algo de miedo notó el brillo rojizo inundar los orbes dorados más se armó de valor. Sesshomaru era peligroso estando furioso y más aún, con el alcohol circulando por sus venas.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, Sesshomaru.

—No soy yo por quien debes preocuparte mujer.

—Inuyasha no es el hijo que está perdido, eres tu Sesshomaru.

—Ya basta —dijo el parándose de su asiento y mostrándose ante ella en toda su altura. —La preocupación que dices tener por mi persona es innecesaria e irrelevante, así que lárgate de mi casa. Ahora.

—Sesshomaru, por favor —suplico ella sintiendo los ojos anegarse en lágrimas. —Ya una vez te perdí, déjame ayudarte aunque sea solo una vez.

Él la tomó de la mano y con brusquedad la condujo a la salida, aun con Izayoi oponiendo resistencia. Tenía paciencia, pero estaba no duraba mucho con personas indeseadas y en momentos como estos. Quería estar solo, pensar en otras cosas, distraerse en cualquier otra cosa y esta mujer no hacía nada más que recordarle aquello que tanto odiaba y deseaba olvidar.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Soltó su mano y vio las marcas de los dedos en su muñeca. Le dolía mas el hecho de que fuera Sesshomaru quien la lastimara. Lo observó ahí, en el rellano de la puerta esperando a que saliera y seguramente esta vez para siempre.

—Por favor, sé que Ahome te recuerda a Rin pero…

Una mano en su cuello la separó del piso pocos centímetros cortándole las ideas y la respiración. Sin saberlo se había encontrado ante el antiguo señor de las tierras del oeste; frente a ella se encontraba el daiyoukai Sesshomaru.

—No me importa que viniste a hacer o decir —siseó. —Si solo viniste a recordarme la muerte de mi esposa puedes irte, la puedo recordar perfectamente solo.

Eso lo había descolocado. Que dijera la verdad que tanto se negaba; que le abriera los ojos al hecho de que aun la pensaba, que aun la lloraba.

—Rin no querría que te ahogaras en el alcohol y te encerraras en tu casa tantos años.

—Tú no sabes lo que ella quería y ni siquiera te atrevas a contradecirme.

Sin más dilación la empujo a la salida y la encaró una última vez.

—No quiero volverte a ver por aquí; me limitare a saludar y despedirme, es más de lo que quiero darte.

Izayoi retrocedió un paso, asustada por las palabras de su hijastro. Jamás, ni siquiera cuando Rin falleció había sido tan cruel; se aisló de todo, pero nunca lastimó a nadie ni dijo palabras tan hirientes.

—Me iré, pero solo déjame decirte una cosa, solo por el hecho de que una vez me llamaste madre

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, por mucho que lo negara le debía cierto respeto a esa mujer. Se mantuvo estoico, sin cerrarle la puerta en la cara como único signo para continuar.

Izayoi, al ver la oportunidad no lo dudó más y abrazó a su hijo tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Te quiero Sesshomaru, aunque no lo creas jamás, eres mi hijo y estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites.

Y ante la mirada atónita del peliplateado, dejó un cálido beso en su mejilla; le sonrió una vez más, con la calidez tan acostumbrada y tan efectiva para los heridos corazones y se marchó, dejándolo con la mirada siguiendo su silueta y la puerta del departamento semiabierta.

Sin más que poder hacer cerró la puerta y se adentró de nuevo a la habitación, esta vez encendiendo las luces a su paso.

Tal vez aún era muy pronto para olvidar algo tan grande y doloroso.

—Como si algo así fuera a detenerme. —se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero si existía alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir un dolor tan grande, ese alguien era él. Y no importaba cuantas veces más en su mente resonara la imagen o cuentas personas se la recordasen. Lo prometió hace ya 10 años. Los humanos necesitaban caer y levantarse para aprender, muchas veces durante su efímera vida. Para él, en cambio, con una sola vez había bastado.

**xXxXxXx**

Ahome llegó a la compañía esa mañana más temprano de lo normal, la señal de haberse levantado quince minutos antes de que el despertador comenzara a cantar la molesta musiquita le hizo creer que hoy sería un buen día, que tal vez hoy podría conseguir eso que tanto anhelaba desde hace ya varios días.

El día de hoy, Sesshomaru no se salvaría; hablaría con ella y por fin escucharía esa oferta que en un comienzo planeaba decirle y que con el paso de los días había sido mejor planeada y que ahora era irresistible y, lo mejor, irrefutable.

Entró en la oficina del menor de los Taisho y no le sorprendió demasiado verla vacía. Inuyasha siempre había sido un dormilón de lo peor, salvándose de los castigos por llegar tarde a clases gracias a su atractivo y gran carisma, y aun ahora, siendo el líder de un gran consorcio era igual. Miró su reloj, las 8am en punto, seguramente Inuyasha llegaría dentro de los próximos cuarenta minutos.

Y ahí estaba ella, demasiado temprano para su gusto en la oficina de Inuyasha.

"_De verdad que me estoy tomando muchas molestias por ese tonto cabeza de chorlito"_

Se dijo sonriendo, igual lo apreciaba y lo haría por cada uno de sus pocos y verdaderos amigos. Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía que hacer mucho, solo tenía que convencer a Sesshomaru Taisho de dejar ir a Inuyasha, de exponerle las razones y ofrecerse a trabajar con él. Miroku habia mostrado su apoyo cuando se lo contase hace ya tres días. Si no dejaba libre a Inuyasha ella renunciaría y Miroku ya no lo ayudaría, entonces Inuyasha no podría cargar con tanta responsabilidad y la sede caería en picada. La época navideña estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, perder a una licenciada en mercadotecnia con tendencias actuales era algo que la compañía no podía permitirse.

Pero existía algo detrás de todo eso que no le agradaba del todo. Entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru existía una tensa línea que los mantenía separados. Algo que ella desconocia y que era la principal causa del por que la reacción del mayor.

—_¡¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?! —casi gritó ella. —Déjalo ir, este no es su sueño y nadie debe gastar su vida en algo que no desea._

_Ella lo observó suspirar, lo notaba cansado y asqueado de todo. Incluso si lo veía bien se podía notar el inicio de unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. _

—_Inuyasha se quedará, no es mi decisión —rugió despacio. —No es un tema sujeto a discusión._

—_¿Cómo que no es tu decisión?—preguntó ella._

—_Eso no te incumbe._

_¡Como la desesperaba! Encima que no quería dejarlo ir por vaya dios a saber qué cosa, lo le decía la razón. Y además, eso de que no era su decisión no podía ser verdad; ¿si no era de él, entonces de quién?_

—_Claro que me incumbe, estas siendo injusto Sesshomaru._

_El se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola pensar lo que deseara. Llegado a este punto, Ahome sabía que Sesshomaru ya no le pondría atención y que quedarse ahí, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo._

—_¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? —preguntó, tan cansada como él. —No lo necesitas, eres perfectamente capaz de controlar la compañía y ahora Miroku te estará ayudando… Déjalo irse._

—_¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto?! _

_Ella retrocedió un paso cuando la voz de Sesshomaru retumbó a través de la habitación. Se alejó otro paso al ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos, asustada por lo que podría suceder. Vio a Sesshomaru cerrar los ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración y su enojo. _

—_Se quedara—dijo al fin._

_Ahome suspiro resignada. También para ella habían sido días difíciles. Por alguna razón que se negaba a aceptar, este problema con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se había metido hasta en su sopa: no pasó ni una buena noche sin estar horas en vela por este lio. _

—_Dame una razón, Sesshomaru. _

_El no dijo nada y el silencio volvió a reinar en la oficina. Ahome suspiró resignada, otro día en el que no logró absolutamente nada; otra noche en vela._

_Sin decir u objetar nada más, le dio la espalda y, volteando una única vez hacia Sesshomaru, lo observo pensativo, con una mirada diferente a la demás. Como si añorara algo del pasado, anhelante y ahí comprendió la razón que tanto ocultaba y que no permitía dejar que Inuyasha se fuera; también le costaba a él, también le dolía y ahí, frente a ella, sin siquiera saberlo, se permitía unos segundos donde se mostraba tal cual era, tan imponente y a la vez, tan humano._

Desde entonces las noches en vela no se debían solo a querer ayudar a Inuyasha. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se interesó más en Sesshomaru, y los intentos de hablar con él ya no se cernían sobre la oferta. En algunas ocasiones se encontró con el entablando una conversación sobre la comida de la cafetería o en cómo estaba el clima. Temas cotidianos que no tenían importancia alguna pero que, le permitían conocer un poco más al verdadero Sesshomaru.

Ese Sesshomaru que todos creían conocer pero que nadie más lo conocía como ella. Que prefería el clima templado por que el calor lo ponía de mal humor, que le gustaba más Rajmaninov que Beehoven o que se podía pasar horas observando como el sol se ocultaba y la noche reclamaba su dominio durante el día, embelesándose con la imagen de la luna en el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas.

Así había sido su semana, descubrimientos varios que no planeaba indagar pero que al mismo tiempo, le cautivaban y le atrapaban, dejándola al borde la duda. Ya no buscaba a Sesshomaru para convencerlo y ayudar a Inuyasha, sino para conocerlo más, para pasar tiempo a su lado y tal vez así, conocer la razón de su mirada.

Y al mismo tiempo, consciente de lo que sentía, se lamentaba. Se estaba enamorando sin proponérselo y eso le dolía también a ella; después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía?

"_Ahome, eres una tonta"_

Se levantó de su asiento, con la decisión de olvidar eso por ahora. No era importante de momento, debía concentrarse y ayudar a Inuyasha. Si Sesshomaru aceptaba la oferta (que deseaba con todo su corazón así fuera) tendría tiempo de sobra para conocerlo y lamentarse de sus tontos sentimientos.

En su camino hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru le empezó a invadir el nerviosismo. ¿Qué tan diferente era hablar con el ahora que sus emociones tenían definición? La respuesta debería ser ninguna, pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. La sensación de calidez en su mejillas y la molesta presión en su abdomen; estaba nerviosa y ese no era el momento indicado.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y estiró su brazo para tocar pero una voz en el interior la detuvo.

—¿Para eso me llamaste?

Esa era la voz de Inuyasha, no había duda. ¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano? ¿Y por qué escuchaba su voz con un tono de furia?

—Es mi responsabilidad, así lo dije y así lo hare Sesshomaru. Soy tan dueño de esta compañía como tú, no puedes correrme así nada más.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí adentro?

—No es responsabilidad tuya, ni mía ni de nadie más. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Ya te dije, fue mi culpa y como tal, debo pagar el precio. No hay más que decir.

—Inuyasha deja de actuar como un crio.

Ahome sabía que Sesshomaru estaba a punto de llegar a su límite de paciencia. Había aprendido a medir su enojo por los tonos de su voz y ahora, no faltaba mucho para que terminara de enfadarse.

—Es por honor.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el honor, no seas estúpido. Estas desperdiciando tu vida en un lugar en el que no quieres estar.

"_No es mi decisión"_ recordó Ahome. Entonces no era Sesshomaru quien retenía a Inuyasha trabajando ahí, era el mismo, entonces si quería trabajar ahí ¿por qué sufría tanto?

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás indiferente? —preguntó Inuyasha. —Nunca hiciste nada, pareciera que simplemente no te importó.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—¡Si lo se maldita sea!... Estoy aquí por ella, por mi propia deuda.

Ahome, tras la puerta, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Una deuda que no te corresponde, no fue tu culpa.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Inuyasha haciendo retroceder a Ahome. —¡Ella está muerta por mi culpa y a ti no te importa un carajo!

**Oferta segunda. **

**Continuara**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? El ultimo capitulo planeo subirlo lo mas pronto posible ya que el reto acaba en un día, así que espero poder terminar esta historia en un lapso no mayor a 24hrs jajaja, todo un reto para mi.**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron mi historia y la pusieron en aviso y favoritos, no tienen idea de los feliz que me hacen. A Minako, Patriwis, mimato, maca, azucenas45, , delilah, Luna-chan (no me digas onesama, soy hombre jajajaja), Otaku seikatsu, Eliana, mayachan, Aiko Hime, Tsubaky y a lady violett. Muchisimas gracias chicas, esta historia es tan de ustedes como mia. ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos espero, en 24hrs.**


	3. Oferta tercera: La verdad de tu mirada

**¡Hola! Y aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña serie que me encantó escribir y que lleva de mi grandes emociones. Lo digo y lo repito, pienso que habría quedado mejor si la explayara y fuera mas grande, pero siento también que a pesar de todo, me quedo bastante mejor de los esperado. Me alegra haber iniciado en el fandom de Inuyasha con esta historia.**

**¡Oh cielos, me siento como si fuera una mega historia enorme! Pero me siento orgulloso, muy orgulloso. Ah si, una recomendación. Cuando Sesshomaru comience a contar la verdad busquen una melodía que se llama "Dry Tears" del OST de lovely complex (una serie hermosa que recomiendo) y cuando comience la escena pasional, pueden escuchar la sonata "Sentimental" de Kenny G, una melodía hermosa que pienso, queda bien con la historia.**

_******_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._******_  
><em>_

_******Disclaimer:** ****Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** _"Esta es la mejor oferta que puedo darte, mujer. Ni puestos bajos ni lugares altos. No necesito testigos ni contratos estipulados. Ni firmas ni promesas de esfuerzo. Te quiero aquí, a mi lado; solo di sí."_

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor oferta<strong>

**By**

**Aspros**

_Y ahí estaba ella, demostrándole que podía ser todo para el.  
><em>

_Y ahí estaba él, con el alma partida y el corazón destrozado. Demostrándole que también el podía ser todo._

_Cariño, ternura, pasión; que podría ser también amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Oferta tercera: La verdad detrás de tu mirada<strong>

Ahome retrocedió unos pasos asustada hasta chocar su espalda con la pared. ¿Qué habían dicho? ¿Alguien murió? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con toda la enemistad que tenían entre sí? Esto estaba mal, demasiado para su gusto. Imagino en un principio rencillas familiares, el amor de padres dirigido más a uno que al otro, una pelea por una novia robada o incluso algún dinero mal gastado, pero esto jamás; esto era más grave de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—No fue tu culpa, de nadie. —dijo la tranquila pero a la vez amenazante voz del mayor. —Estas sacrificándote por una causa perdida.

—¡¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?! —escuchó Ahome la voz de Inuyasha contestar. —Tantos años trabajando en su lugar; en el puesto que le pertenecía y ¿ahora cambias de opinión? No me jodas, Sesshomaru.

—Tu estupidez no tiene límites Inuyasha.

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Inuyasha golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos y sin que Sesshomaru se inmutara. —Hace diez años te encerraste en tu maldita casa y te aislaste de todos. No hiciste nada más y ahora, vienes estas aquí, ¿dándome un sermón sobre cómo debo pagar mi deuda?

Dentro de la habitación ambos hombres estaban llegando a los límites de la paciencia. Sesshomaru, cansado del irreverente sentido de culpa de su medio hermano no conocía la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón. Y las palabras no eran su mayor don.

—Nadie te culpó en ese entonces y nadie lo hace ahora. La única culpa que pesa sobre tu cabeza es la que tú creaste.

Inuyasha podía rememorar en su mente aquel funesto día. La noche y la lluvia, el sonido de los relámpagos y la fuerza de la tormenta. Tal vez si no hubiera sido el quien condujera el automóvil nada habría pasado, tal vez si el momento de haber salido hubiera sido otro, ella seguiría con vida. Todas esas opciones y decisiones tomadas, todas aquellas que lo llevaron al desastre y convertirse en quien cargaba con la propia culpa de una dos vidas arrebatadas y más aún. Con la tristeza y desolación de quien no la merecía.

Sesshomaru jamás lo culpó, nunca le reclamó nada a pesar de que el prácticamente le había amenazado y gritado cosas horrendas, instándolo a vengarse, a tomar represalias en contra de él. Pero su hermano mayor no hizo nada; se tragó su dolor en soledad aumentando su propia culpa, sintiéndose el responsable de arrebatar la felicidad de alguien a quien, a pesar de todo y muy en el fondo, quería.

Sin desearlo, le arrebató a su medio hermano a la única mujer que había permitido acercársele. Perdiendo así la poca humanidad que Rin había conseguido enseñarle. Lo vio en su mirada hace ya muchos años, el brillo que solo Rin pudo crear y que por un descuido suyo se perdió en esa fría noche tormentosa. Por su culpa, Sesshomaru regresó a ser el frio y cruel daiyoukai, ese que no mataba pero que, todos los días como cada noche, salía de su oficina para encerrarse en su habitación a beber hasta caer en la inconsciencia. Lo había visto abandonar su orgullo, maldecir la humanidad que tanto tiempo llego a odiar y que lo contagio de emociones.

Así, sin importarle sus sueños decidió trabajar en el puesto que a Rin le correspondía ejercer, liderando una compañía de la que apenas y tenía idea, cargando con una responsabilidad autoimpuesta como castigo, ya que esa era la única manera en que sentía podría pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había causado.

No era mucho, eso era un hecho. Pero no hacer nada y quedarse viendo como Sesshomaru se autodestruía en el abandono y la tristeza, con los brazos cruzados no había sido una opción así que, convencido hasta la medula, tomo la decisión de trabajar en la empresa, siendo co-presidente de una de las ramas principales; aunque lo odiara más que a nada.

—Es lo único que podía hacer para pagar, Sesshomaru. No podía no hacer nada.

—Tomate el día Inuyasha —dijo el mayor después de unos minutos de silencio. —No me sirves para nada estando tan deprimido.

Inuyasha, como contadas veces, no contestó. Afectado por sus propios pensamientos y emociones, guardó silencio y retrocedió los pasos suficientes hacia la puerta.

Ahome se dio cuenta de este hecho y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas que adornaban el pasillo. Desde ahí pudo ver como la puerta se abría e Inuyasha le decía algo a Sesshomaru, no alcanzándolo a escuchar de todo. Inuyasha salió de la oficina con la cabeza gacha, sin darse cuenta que ella se encontraba oculta a pocos centímetros de él.

Lo vio caminar con paso lento y la mirada abatida. Pocas veces había podido ver esa misma mirada en el rostro alegre y entusiasta de Inuyasha. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como un congoja la invadía en sobremanera. Observó como la silueta masculina desaparecía al doblar la esquina y retrocedió, dispuesta a huir hasta no calmar las ansias que la comían por dentro y que ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de combatir.

Todo el día evito contacto con cualquiera de los hermanos, lográndolo de manera magistral. Sin embargo, al finalizar el día, ahí estaba, frente a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Con la idea de encararlo de una vez por todas. Se acercó dispuesta a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Retrocedio unos cuentos pasos y volvió a armarse de valor.

—¿Cuánto más tardaras en pasar? —dijo él desde atrás de la puerta.

En un principio se vio sorprendida por el tono fríp del hombre. De repente ya no se sentía tan segura como hace unos minutos, cuando avanzaba con la resolución de hablar con él. Como autómata abrió la puerta y caminó hasta acercarse y sin decir nada, sentarse en la cómoda silla frente al escritorio solo para jugar con el dobladillo de la falda beige que vestía.

Sesshomaru la observó adentrarse en la oficina esquivando su mirada. Tal vez Inuyasha al ser un hanyo idiota no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de su presencia pero él, a diferencia de su medio hermano, lo había hecho desde que llegara y en un principio pensó en correrla pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si iba a confiar en ella, tal como lo hacía Inuyasha y hasta la propia Izayoi, tal vez era hora de confiar en alguien más.

Y si la observaba bien, la chica no era mala. Era inteligente, demostró en reiteradas ocasiones que podía ayudar en la compañía. Era amable con todos en la empresa; había indagado su relación con algunos trabajadores y muchos hablaban maravillas de Higurashi, no existía duda de que todos la querían. Además, era alguien terca, cuya insistencia en los últimos días fuera encaminada a una razón equivocada era una situación aparte, pero su incapacidad para darse por vencida era una de sus mejores virtudes.

Y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

—¿Y bien? —dijo él. —Has estado persiguiéndome los últimos días; lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es decirme la razón.

Era irónico verla ahí sentada siendo que hace apenas un día, lo esperó justo a su hora de salida para hablar o, incluso en una ocasión fue ella quien amablemente le llevo un café como si fuera el acto más cotidiano del mundo y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el cambio en la rutina le había parecido de lo más entretenido.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Higurashi?

Ahome ya no estaba segura de nada. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, seguir con el plan o decir cualquier tontería que hiciera olvidar la conversación que hace minutos acabara de escuchar. ¿Cómo se suponía debería actuar después de oír tal secreto? Todo lo que una vez creyó al entrar a trabajar fue derrumbado por unas simples palabras y ahora que creía conocer una forma de salvar a Inuyasha se daba cuenta que era simplemente una tontería, porque él no quería ser salvado, no quería que nadie lo salvara porque estaba pagando, al parecer, una deuda que solo él era capaz de ver.

—Te…temo que, ya no lo sé.

Y así era. No tenía idea de que hacer su plan, su oferta, nada tenía ya razón por que Inuyasha, por mucho que convenciera a Sesshomaru, no quería dejar ese lugar. En realidad, si lo pensaba, él jamás le había dicho querer irse, todo había sido un plan maquinado por ella al ver que no le agradaba trabajar ahí; fue ella quien no vio más allá, quien nunca fue capaz de preguntar las verdaderas razones.

—Bien, si no viste para nada, puedes retirarte.

Ahome lo miró, no la engañaba. Sesshomaru sabía que ella estaba afuera escuchando la conversación y aun asi no decía nada. ¿Es que acaso, de verdad no sentía nada? No tenía idea de quien era Rin en realidad, pero era un hecho que para ambos hermanos había sido una persona muy importante y querida. Pero, al contrario de lo que había creído, ahí estaba Sesshomaru, el iceberg; tan sereno y tan indiferente, tan inalcanzable por las emociones y sentimientos mundanos de los humanos.

—Puedo saber… ¿quién era Rin?

Fue un susurro, como si solo hubiera sido un suspiro a contraviento que no debía haber llegado hasta los finos oídos del demonio frente a ella. Pero quería entender, quería comprender todo el embrollo, no para ayudar a Inuyasha o a la empresa, ni siquiera para conocer mejor a Sesshomaru. Lo único que deseaba, lo único que quería era saber que el hombre frente a ella, aquel frio hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, podía sentir algo más.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras ambos mantenían sus pensamientos en el otro frente a ellos. Una con la esperanza ferviente y el otro con la inseguridad de mostrar aquello que, con tanto ahínco, prometió ocultar.

—No soy nadie para exigir, ni siquiera soy alguien que debería saber. —dijo ella sin mirarlo. —Pero, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Nunca supo la razón ni el por qué pero, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, comprendió que las lágrimas de esa mujer eran algo que no quería volver a ver en su vida; que cada lagrima que ella dejaba caber de sus azules ojos él quería remplazarla por cualquier otra cosa, ya fuera con una mueca de gracioso enojo o frustración, con un tierno sonrojo o con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba que alguien llorara frente a él? ¿Cuándo él se preocupó por la tristeza y desdicha de los demás?... ¿Desde cuándo ella se convirtió en alguien importante?

Ahome se sintió desfallecer al notar el perene silencio en la habitación. Sesshomaru no contestaría y ella se iria con las manos vacías y el corazón destrozado. No importase que los pocos momentos compartidos fueran para ella inmensos cúmulos de emociones o el tamaño de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por aquel demonio de cabello plateado.

No importaba porque, para él, solo era Ahome Higurashi. La niña que entró a la compañía para ayudar a Inuyasha. Y, aunque fuera verdad en un principio, todo había cambiado para ella con los pocos días que compartió a su lado.

Y le dolía terriblemente que los momentos solo fueran importantes para ella.

—Rin fue mi esposa hace ya diez años.

Ahome alzó la vista sorprendida. Sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru se había levantado de su asiento y colocado frente a los grandes ventanales que miraban al oeste, donde el sol se ponía dando paso a la noche.

No se atrevió a hablar, siquiera respirar le parecía inapropiado.

—Fue un día de tormenta y yo había permanecido en la oficina por la enorme carga de trabajo. —continuó el. —Tan concentrado me encontraba que olvide que era un día especial, que era nuestro aniversario.

Sesshomaru podía sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta, minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente grande para saber que aquello era algo difícil de contar. Sin importar que fuese esa niña de ojos azules, que de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

—Inuyasha también la apreciaba como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo. Ese día él se encontraba fúrico, tanto que el mismo tuvo que ir a buscarla, ya que yo lo había olvidado.

Y esa era la parte más difícil de aceptar.

—La tormenta arreció y el camino era algo escarpado. Un conductor ebrio invadió el carril contrario e impactó de frente al auto donde Inuyasha y Rin venían.

No era culpa de Inuyasha, sino de él. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara sumido en la desolación, en ese infierno personal en el que se sumió por tantos meses hace ya diez años. No importaba absolutamente nada cuando, en el fondo, sabía que si hubiera ido el, tal vez Rin seguiría con vida.

—La condición de Inuyasha como hanyo le permitió salir con vida.

Ahome no se dio cuenta si su llanto fue producido por la tristeza de creer que no le contaría la verdad o por los ojos de Sesshomaru que brillaban de tanto dolor.

—Para Rin no fue el mismo destino. —Sesshomaru alzo su mano al sentir el escozor y se dio cuenta que sus garras atravesaron la piel de sus manos, permitiéndole ver la sangre que limpiamente emanaba de las heridas. —El impacto fue letal.

Volvió a verla y ahí la encontró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y los labios temblorosos por el llanto.

—Cuando lo supe, no creí que me podría afectar tanto. Deje de trabajar, me encerré en mi casa, en la habitación que compartíamos. Estuve meses sin comer y sin dormir. Siempre maldiciéndome, siempre odiando a todo ya todos.

Ahome se levantó de su asiento y sin preguntar, tomó la mano herida del youkai y acunó en sus pequeñas manos. Conocía el hecho de que los demonios tenían una curación más rápida que los humanos y que, seguramente en pocos minutos ya no habría marcas en la palma de sus manos. Pero esa era la única manera de demostrarle apoyo, que no importaba cuán grande fuera su sufrimiento o que ni siquiera lo quisiera demostrar. Ella estaría ahí para él, lo necesitase o no, lo quisiera o no.

—Inuyasha se adjudicó la culpa y tomó el lugar que a Rin le correspondía. El mismo decidió pagar los pecados que no cometió; mis pecados… Y no hay día en que me arrepienta por ello, por todo.

Lo abrazó. Como nadie antes lo hiciera y como nunca nadie más lo haría. Sabía que no debía tomarse tal atrevimiento pero no le importó en ese instante. No le importaba nada más que borrar todo el dolor que la única lagrima de Sesshomaru, le había mostrado. Tal vez la despediría por tal arranque de locura o incluso que la correría en ese preciso momento.

Pero tampoco le importó. No cuando sintió que los brazos masculinos se cernieron sobre su cintura. Alzo la mirada y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los pudo ver. Los ojos más hermosos que en su vida jamás vio. Ya no existía hielo, solo calidez; Sesshomaru no era el iceberg que tanto miedo tuvo de encontrar, no.

El podría ser calidez, cariño, protección. El podría ser también amor.

Y lo besó. Con tanto ahínco y con tanto amor que Sesshomaru lo sintió y no dudó. Respondió el beso con todo lo que sentía, no sabía si era cariño, atracción o amor, ni siquiera se preocupaba por eso, solo por transmitir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que tenía adentro y que por tanto tiempo necesitó sacar.

—Quédate —dijo entre besos.

Ahome no respondió, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era innecesario preguntar?

—Quiero que te quedes —volvió a ordenar.

La separó de si y la miro a los ojos. Necesitaba saber que se quedaría, escucharlo de su voz.

Ella le sonrió, feliz como nunca antes.

—¿Eso significa que me darás un aumento? —preguntó coqueta.

El sonrió arrogante. —No —dijo volviéndola a besar. —Significa que te daré todo.

Y fue desde ahí que los besos ya no solo demostraban apoyo y amor, sino pasión y deseo. Un deseo que en Ahome había nacido y crecido sin saberlo y que en Sesshomaru se mantuvo latente como una bomba a punto de explotar.

El besaba y ella lo hacía por igual, cada uno en la tarea de compartir sus sentimientos recién encontrados. Sesshomaru beso sus labios, sus mejillas y en silencio, prometiéndose a sí mismo, secar las lágrimas con muestras de cariño y afecto, besó sus parpados. Y mientras ella se dejaba hacer, sus manos danzaban a través de la cabellera plateada como la luna, enredando los dedos entre las hebras que desde hace tiempo quería acariciar.

Y el, en una muestra de cariño que no se creía capaz, acariciaba sus mejillas, aprisionándolas entre sus dedos para profundizar aquel beso que le robaba la respiración y el corazón. Y ella, sintiéndose dichosa, se permitió sentir las marcas moradas que adornaban el rostro del hombre que la besaba con pasión, sabiéndose como pocas al poder sentir la tersa piel de la luna en su frente y las marcas en sus mejillas.

Un botón de su blusa y la corbata de él. Todo iba a la par, en una danza concordada entre los dos, aceptada y querida por igual. No importaba que fuera de noche o que la puerta de su oficina se hallara sin seguro, no importaba nada más que Ahome para él y Sesshomaru para ella.

Unos botones más y la camisa de Ahome se encontraba abierta de par en par, con las cálidas manos del hombre recorriendo su piel, explorándola hasta niveles insospechados, haciéndole suspirar y soltar pequeños gemidos de excitación que solo lograban incitar al demonio dentro de él.

Ella, no queriendo quedarse atrás, se tomó a la tarea de combatir contra la ajustada camisa de Sesshomaru, con manos temblorosas y la coordinación arrebatada por los nervios y la urgencia del momento. En el fondo, se maldijo al ver tan difícil tarea. Quería quitársela, arrancársela de un tajo para acariciarlo y hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía con esas caricias.

—¿Te ayudo? —dijo el, divertido.

Ella bufo molesta pero asintió. No perdería tiempo peleando cuando podía apreciar como el, con extrema lentitud desabrochaba cada botón, dejándola ver la musculatura que tanto tiempo había imaginado y que, con gusto, descubrió no se comparaba en nada a su imaginación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó arrogante.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sabía que no podría mentirle.

—Porque a mí me encanta lo que veo.

Sesshomaru se extasió con el pequeño sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de la chica al saberse su foco de atención. Su blusa y su camisa ahora adornaban el piso de la oficina y los pechos femeninos ahora solo eran cubiertos por un pequeño y tierno sostén de color blanco.

Ahome se avergonzó sobremanera. Si hubiera sabido que estaría con Sesshomaru en estos momentos no se habría vestido con algo tan infantil, pero no sabía que para Sesshomaru, era una de las imágenes más hermosas que podría haber visto en su vida; en el cuerpo de Ahome, era simplemente perfecto.

No le dio tiempo demás, la volvió a acercar a él para fundirla con sus labios, iniciando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde pudo sentir la piel inexplorada que le sabia deliciosa y que a Ahome le arrancaba suspiros de placer. Bajó un poco más, sintiendo la tersura de sus hombros y sin previo aviso la levantó contra sí, apretándola contra su pecho sin dejar de probar su sabor.

De un manotazo todo el escritorio quedó libre de cualquier material que pudiera interrumpir en su tarea. La colocó sobre esté y continuo con su tarea. Sin previo aviso, se deshizo del sostén que de un momento de ternura pasó al odio que le producía al impedir continuar. Con maestría lo retiro del pecho de la fémina y sin esperar besó los senos que le supieron a gloria.

Ahome jamás se sintió así en su vida. Había estado con un par de hombres antes, relaciones que creyó tendrían futuro. Pero nunca se sintió así, llevada a la locura con maestría; a niveles insospechados e inhumanos de placer.

El cuerpo femenino se arqueó en clara muestra de gusto ante las caricias y Sesshomaru se mostró orgulloso de producir tales sensaciones. Queriendo cumplir la promesa de darle todo, aumentó los besos y caricias en ambos senos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y seccionándolos por igual. No haciendo distinción, ambos eran deliciosos y mientras ella lo disfrutara, el podría pasarse días o semanas disfrutando de los gemidos embriagados de placer que la mujer dejaba salir.

Aventurándose un poco más, sus manos bajaron a la cintura, donde la piel se erizaba al contacto. Sintiendo cada centímetro de piel, excitando cada terminación nerviosa en un cumulo de sensaciones que mareaban a Ahome y la hacían sentir morir.

Pronto los besos bajaron hasta donde su ombligo marcaba el inicio de la falda beige que ahora le marcaba el alto. El último botón no fue tarea difícil y por fin la falda termino siendo otro adorno más sobre los adoquines de su oficina.

Ahora, lo único que la cubría era una diminuta prenda de vestir. Una que a Sesshomaru le pareció la más seductora del planeta.

Besó su cintura con delicadeza y acaricio las caderas femeninas, enviando corrientes eléctricas que Ahome no sabía cómo procesar. Sesshomaru se sentía excitado, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, solo quería probar el delicioso sabor que desde ahora quería para toda la vida.

Con parsimonia y el cuidado de un artista, bajo la ropa interior, separándose un poco, queriendo apreciar la silueta desnuda de la chica que le hacía sentir tan diferente pero a la vez tan bien. Era hermosa, una maravilla que tanto tiempo tuvo frente a él sin darse cuenta de su belleza.

"_Bueno, eso se puede arreglar con facilidad"_

La volvió a besar, pasando sus manos por la desnuda espalda y sintiéndose tan bien como ella expresaba con los suspiros que dejaba escapar.

Ahome, ahora estando de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos, retiró el cinturón con torpeza y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, no parándose a pensar donde habría terminado. Lo mismo hizo con el pantalón y la ropa interior que quedaba, maravillándose con el cuerpo masculino que a su frente se encontraba.

Y ahí estaba el, en completa desnudez y mostrando toda la hombría que le caracterizaba.

Y ahí estaba ella, mostrándose ante el como dios la había traído al mundo, enfundada en la vestimenta más hermosa que jamás podría tener en vida.

Ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso que para los dos les sabía necesitado. Ahome lo condujo hacia ella, recargándose en el escritorio y permitiéndole el paso. Sesshomaru la miró y ella a él, concediéndole el permiso que en sus ojos pedía.

Leyendo la respuesta de su mirada, se adentró en ella, con lentitud y con delicadeza, queriendo hacerla sentir tanto placer como el sentía. Y sus manos en la espalda al compás de su respiración agitada le indicaron que era hora de aumentar el vaivén.

Así, abrazado a ella, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas mientras sus labios se volvían a unir entre jadeos de pasión y palabras mudas. Entre caricias de amor y latidos compartidos.

Y al final, cuando el éxtasis comparado a la muerte llegó, la besó una vez más, en un contacto tan íntimo e intenso que nunca jamás pudo descubrir y que muchos años después tampoco podría. Porque era imposible describir algo tan extraordinario, tan raro como algo inexiste, tan maravilloso como algo que era ilógico e imposible.

Cansado se dejó caer sobre ella, recostado sobre sus pechos y arrullado por el sonido de su desbocado corazón. En un arrebato de él, la abrazó de nueva cuenta, tan posesivo y tan protector como solo él podía ser.

—Si tu oferta consistía en quedarte aquí, a mi lado. Entonces la acepto —dijo el en un susurro.

Y Ahome, gustosa solo se dejó arrullar por su calidez, pensando que tal vez si, al final todo había terminado con las sonrisas de todos.

—Espera, ¿e Inuyasha?

El sonrió. —Nunca lo había intentando de verdad porque es un terco. Pero mañana lo correré, se niegue o no.

Ella rio alegre, tal vez costaría un poco de trabajo olvidar el dolor y las culpas. Pero ¿quién sabe?, con un poco de ayuda, bien se podían curar las lágrimas del pasado y remplazarlas por alegres finales futuros.

**FIN**

**Ahora si, el final. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Lo repetiré, me siento como si esta historia hubiera sido inmensa y me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo jajajajaja. Lo se, es algo exagerado pero bueno. Aun así me alegra en demasía haber participado en este reto que me hizo escribir esta pequeña obra.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los que me dieron sus palabras de animo, esta historia es tan suya como mía. Sin ustedes, ni siquiera me habría motivado a continuar. Muchas gracias.**

**Ahora si, me despido, para los que gustan, seguiré escribiendo ya que este es un pasatiempo muy divertido. Nos leeremos en la otra, ¿vale?**

**Cuidence mucho. Los quiero.**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
